Discension
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: Things finally come to a head between the Black Knight's star devicer and Zero's 'personal advisor'.
1. Discension I

**Discension**

One in a three part fan-requested series concerning Kallen and C.C.

"You! It's your fault Lelouch is so out of it" Kallen stated agressively, pointing her finger. She was staring daggers at the green-haired witch in front of her. "He doesn't even want to lead the Black Knights anymore! What the hell did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing." C.C. replied calmly. "But I suggest you go back to being a simple foot soldier. Only I belong at Lelouch's side, and I will oversee his needs. You're not needed" C.C. said with a smirk.

Kallen could feel her anger and a familiar jealousy welling up inside her. "You. Bitch." The red-haired pilot said through gritted teeth. She stomped over to C.C., the witch's smirk never ceasing for a moment. "You've had this coming." Kallen remarked. She raised her hand to slap her rival across the face.

C.C.'s smug look never left her face. She caught Kallen's hand with ease and used the pilot's momentum against her slamming her down onto the floor and sitting ontop of her. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know. I have sworn myself to protect Lelouch. He's made a certain promise to me, after all." The emerald-eyed witch remarked. She then leaned down, pinning Kallen's arms at both her sides and whispered into her ear "And so, Lelouch doesn't want you"

"THAT'S IT" Kallen writhed underneath her, finally gaining ground. The two girls rolled around on the floor, first Kallen ontop, then C.C.; the pair grabbed at each other's hair, grunting and yelling about who meant the most to Lelouch. "Rrgh! He's just using you! How could he involve himself with someone so conceited" Kallen grunted, her body pressed stomach-to-stomach with her long time romantic rival.

"Funny, I was going-uugggh-to say the same!" C.C. grunted back.

The girls' legs were interlocked. Their breasts grinding together through their shirts. The longer they struggled, the more the two of them started to get turned on.

Kallen was the one to smirk now "You know... unnggh... you're kind of hot when you're... rrgh... sweating-you should... agh... try to do some actual work every once in a while"

C.C. though initially surprised by the compliment couldn't ignore the fact that she was getting aroused too. That, and she was too proud to just let a statement like that go unanswered. "Oh? And I-unhh! I suppose you expect me to... rragh... say it back, entitled Britannian?" she said through gritted teeth, the pair continuing to roll around on the floor, pulling at each other's hair and grinding their bodies through their clothes.

Kallen in her usual uniform-red leggings which in her struggle with C.C. were getting ever closer to her ankles. A revealing tan oversuit, with a normal red shirt underneath, her bust excentuated by the straps above and below her chest.

C.C. in her usual black-striped, skintight white jumpsuit. C.C.'s groans were quickly becoming more evident, as she was able to better feel the heat of Kallen's body through the paper-thin suit.

C.C. finally came out as gaining the advantage, pinning Kallen to the floor with her arm across the girl's neck. The two of them were panting and sweating heavily. C.C.'s familiar smirk found it's way onto her face again "So, Britannian, have you learned your place?"

Kallen's ears burned at the very word. She hated the empire so much. She hated everything they'd done. Everything they stand for. For them all but Annihilating Japan and dubbing it 'Area 11'. The red-haired warrior gave her own smirk, finally having decided to take her hatred out on something other than enemy units.

The Black Knight's star devicer looked up at C.C., the both of them still breathing hard. Sweat from C.C.s face was dripping down onto Kallen's. For once, C.C. was the one to wear a look of surprise as she felt a sensation down at her clit.

"I'm not above playing dirty, witch" Kallen whispered into her emerald-haired opponent, using what little freedom her hands had to tease C.C.; the witch slumped down and became submissive to Kallen's abuse of her clit. The redhead put all her strength into slapping, grabbing, teasing, and groping the part of the skin tight jumpsuit covering her clit.

"Oh, you're so sensitive. What, nothing to say?" Kallen remarked, still teasing C.C. with her right hand. C.C. smiled. "Annhh! What are you doing?!" Kallen gasped.

"If you think this is playing dirty, you don't know anything at all little girl" C.C. said, her yellow eyes narrowing at Kallen as she grabbed the girl's neck and slammed her head against the floor.

Kallen, her body bucking under C.C.'s could feel herself losing consciousness as she grasped at C.C.'s fingers around her neck.


	2. Discension II

**Discension (continued)**

Kallen started to come to, still in a haze. She sat up and looked around, her hair discheveled from wrestling C.C. "Where is that green-haired bitch?" the blood-haired girl mused. "I swear, next time I won't think twice about knocking her smug ass out."

"Oh, you're still alive?"

Kallen spun around on her heels, instantly taking up a fighting stance, noting C.C. walking through the door with a pizza. "I should kill you, yo-what?"

C.C. had put down her pizza and her yellow eyes narrowed at the young devicer. "What you did earlier. Down there."

Kallen blushed immediately, barely even remembering she'd touched C.C. in such a way. "Oh. I... Uhm." Kallen just looked at down at her shoes, not even sure what to say to her equally busty rival, standing not 2 feet away.

"And what you said." C.C. continued

Kallen's face turned the same shade of crimson as her hair, forgetting she'd told C.C. she looked sexy during their fight. "Look, I don't know what got into me, I'm sorr-"

"I liked it." C.C. interrupted, her face more intent than ever with a slight blush of her own.

Kallen's own face went from crimson to scarlet with a purplish hue. "Well I... I... You know... It's... true..." The busty young woman's voice trailed off shyly.

Kallen gasped suddenly as C.C. grabbed her around her waist and slammed their bodies together. Their noses inches apart, they could smell each other's skin. They could feel each other's hearts beating rapidly. "I still don't like you" C.C. stated plainly, tightening her grip on Kallen, pulling their bodies even tighter together-the fabric of Kallen's red, disheveled uniform and C.C.;s paper-thin white jump suit rubbing together, causing friction at the slightest movement.

Kallen felt she would lose consciousness again, or that maybe she hadn't woken up and was still dreaming. "Wha... huh... mmmm" C.C. started kissing the redheaded girl, their tits rubbing through their clothes. The friction driving them crazy, the heat teasing their nipples as they brushed against each other. The emerald-haired witch deepened the kiss, running her hands through Kallen's hair, grabbing it roughly, controlling how intense the kiss was by forcing her rival's lips against hers.

Kallen could feel her body burning. "Mmm... mmm... uhhnn" Kallen was finally able to moan as C.C. broke the kiss, the two of them panting heavily after having replaced their ability to breathe with each other's tongues.

"You know, I still don't like you either." Kallen remarked with a smirk. "You called me Britannian one too many times." The redheaded girl proceeded to grab the left sleeve of C.C.'s suit, ripping it clean off.

C.C. became far more excited, her heart almost beating out of her chest. She put her arms around Kallen's lower back again, slamming their bodies together once more. She met her opponent's smirk with her own familiarly smug look. Their tits still mashing together. Their chests were pressed against each other, and they could again, better than ever feel the other's heart beating furiously. They both knew where this was going.

"You're the first Britannian I've seen..." C.C. stated with a smirk, undoing the straps above and below her rival's bust with the same vigor and power she spoke her words with "ashamed of her heritage"

"You're the first girl I've seen..." It was Kallen's turn to enthusiastically rip clothing off her opponent, tearing at her jumpsuit's leggings until the suit was nothing more than a spandex cocktail dress "who managed to get a hot guy by being a lazy, useless whore" she hissed through gritted teeth, twisted into a slightly angrier smirk.

C.C. being as competitive as she was, matched Kallen's angry energy, grabbing her red striped shirt cover her stomach, pulling her in close again "you have some nerve even being here, given the Black Knights were formed to eradicate your kind" She narrowed her yellow eyes but never stopped her smug smile. She started aggressively kissing Kallen, who answered in kind by ravishing her lips right back.

The two girls' lips were violently being sucked, smacking sounds echoing throughout the room for the next several minutes. The contest between them turning more sexual and violent by the second. Each girl narrowed their eyes at one another, occasionally slapping each other's asses or roughly running their fingers through each other's hair, but never breaking the kiss.

The kiss itself was a mindgame-whoever broke it first would obviously be the weaker of the two. But their air was running thin. The two girls started breathing heavier through their noses as the kiss continued. Their position becoming less stable as the two girls clawed at each other, their tits bouncing in the struggle as they started to lose their balance.

"Oh god. I just want her. I just want to fucking take her right now." Kallen thought, all semblance of sentience having left her mind. She was now a mass of instinct and animalistic activity.

C.C. found herself surprised at the predatory nature of her own thougts, never having known herself to even come close to losing her composure. But she wanted Kallen-no, she wanted Kallen to submit. She wanted to break her. Destroy her pride. Dominate her sexually.

The emerald-haired vixen with a mind now ridden with beastial images of ravishing her opponent broke the kiss.

Kallen laughed, satisfied that she'd won their duel; however, the was short lived as C.C. started ripping what was left of her clothes off. Kallen, as soon as C.C.'s hands reached towards her instantly knew what was happening, and acted in kind, ripping off her opponents own clothes.

First Kallen's headband-her disheveled and sweat-drenched hair coming loose, her bangs covering her eyes. In turn, the girl ripped out her topaz-eyed opponent's collar, leaving her shoulders exposed, but the suit around her bust intact, if not slightly ripped. C.C., not to be outdone, upped the anty by pushing Kallen up against a wall, slapping her fiercly.

Kallen staggered, slumping down against the wall and C.C. used this to rip her shirt off, savagely pulling it over her head and throwing it to the ground.

There the redhead stood, completely topless. "Not even a bra? I guess Britannian women are loo-" C.C. got interrupted as Kallen pushed back, the green-haired girl falling back onto the floor, her tits jiggling through what was left of her suit as she hit the ground.

Kallen used the opening to tear off her opponent's suit, the leggings already ripped off. C.C. lied on the floor momentarily dazed, in white panties and a matching bra.

"I am going to fucking end you." Kallen growled. She didn't wait for C.C. to get up to tear the rest of her clothes off. She stripped off the rest of her own clothes and joined C.C. on the floor on all fours, hovering over the girl who was still in her undergarments.

"Then come" C.C. stated, challenging the redhead, still offering up a fake smile.

At this declaration of permission, Kallen mounted her rival, ripping a hole in C.C.'s panties, fingering her madly-two fingers in and out. The girl was so rough, that, with every thrust the emerald-haired witch slid across the floor until her back hit the wall behind her.

"That's right. Take it you fucking whore." Kallen hissed, becing more mad with her retaliation, adding an additional two fingers, and at this point trying to overwhelm and break her opponent. This was no longer competition. This was akin to rape.

Kallen was surprised at C.C.; true the girl never showed any surprise and in fact, never seemed to show any emotion at all. But all she did was whimper at this punishment of her genitals. Kallen wanted her to s_cream._

The two girls continued on in this way-C.C. too lost in a combination of pleasure and pain to even move, and Kallen savagely pumping her entire hand in and out.

Kallen got fed up with C.C.'s whimpers and grabbed her by the neck. "You. Will. Scream for me." she hissed into her victim's ear. She threw the girl to the ground in the center of the room and climbed ontop of her, lifting one leg up and holding onto it, while matching her pussy to C.C.'s. It was hot. Really hot. Almost burning from all the abuse it had just taken. Kallen loved it and felt like she was melting into C.C.

Kallen, as soon as her core made contact-no, slammed onto C.C.'s own core, the green-haired witch still only clad in her white silken bra looked up at the ceiling and gasped, widening her eyes and letting out an involuntary chuckle. All she could do to express herself as Kallen started riding her, letting out her own gasps.

"Oh fuuuck" Kallen thought to herself. The thrusts were slow and exaggerated at first, the redheaded girl acting as though she might have been in a cowgirl riding... Lelouch, of course. As was her fantasy and object of masturbation.

Kallen realized her rival was enjoying too much pleasure, and once again, grabbed her by the neck as she continued grinding and humping her clit to C.C.'s. But this time her neck was being clutched much rougher. Until she could audibly hear the green-haired girl gasp for air. She would alternate her grip between rough and moderate, allowing the tortured girl just enough air to stay conscious.

"I said..." Kallen mustered between breaths "I want to hear you scream", not even sure if C.C. could still process language. C.C. let out a squeak, causing Kallen to smile. She sped up her motion, holding C.C.'s leg tighter and kept her grind against her opponent's pussy nice and tight. "Unnhh... what... *huff* was that? Pathetic. I said a scream. Not a whimper"

C.C. attempted again, but couldn't find the air as Kallen continued her grip on the girl's throat.

"Scream for me you smug little bitch" Kallen growled, letting go of C.C.'s leg and leaning down, grinding into her leg, and in turn grinding her leg into C.C.

Again, C.C. could only let out a small squeak.

Kallen adopted a more intimate position as she felt herself get close to her limit. She leaned forward and interlocked her fingers with C.C.'s on either side of her head, keeping her pinned down and keeping the rhythm of the grind.

Kallen's mind was going blank-now she was starting to whimper. At hearing this, C.C. smiled, feeling closer to her sexual captor.

Kallen learned down more and bit C.C.'s lip "scream... with me..." she whispered, getting closer to her climax.

C.C. felt her own clit get hotter as she came into Kallen's pussy, which started a chain reaction. The pair convulsed multiple times, juices shooting down their legs. The duo passed out, satisfied and feeling close in this moment of mutual sexual content, Kallen smiling to herself because she finally dominated her long time rival. C.C. smiling to herself because she felt she'd finally made a connection to another human being, even if it had been born of pure carnal animosity.

**Holy shit. I hope you guys had as much fun reading that as I had writing it.**


End file.
